


An Intimate Friendship

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's known Erwin his whole life, so he knows when something is off. He's been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks, and Levi is determined to find out what's making him act like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to at least have some semblance of a plot in here, but I really just wanted them to have sex. ([dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/))

Levi didn’t know what exactly it was, but he did know there was something weird going on with his neighbor Erwin. They’d known each other their whole lives (for better or worse) and Levi could tell something was off about him.

“What’s up with you?” he asked, slamming a hand against Erwin’s open textbook.

Erwin looked up in surprise, then removed his reading glasses and raised his gaze to meet Levi’s. “What do you mean, Levi?”

“You know damn well what I mean,” Levi said. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re acting weird as hell. And I demand to know why.”

Erwin simply quirked an eyebrow. “How am I acting weird?”

“You know." Levi frowned, trying to narrow down the changes in his friend's demeanor. "Different than usual. Just…weird,” he finished lamely.

Erwin closed his textbook and placed it on his bedside table. “Have a seat Levi,” he said, pulling Levi down onto the bed next to him. He smiled. “Now why don’t you describe some of the ‘weird’ behaviors for me?”

Levi blew the air out from his cheeks and pointed his gaze at the floor. He couldn’t think straight when Erwin stared at him like that. “You keep giving me creepy looks.”

Erwin looked amused. “Creepy?”

“Yeah, like right now,” Levi said, nodding at Erwin. “You’re all intense and focused on my face. It’s creepy as shit. And" he added, "You keep smiling at weird times. Just randomly smiling, even when nobody has said anything.” Levi looked up Erwin, his frown still etched between his brows. “Care to explain, Erwin?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Erwin shrugged. “I just think you’re cute, Levi." He rested his head on his palm, looking to Levi. "So I look at your face and smile when you do endearing things. I don't think it's all that strange.”

Levi would’ve been angrier at being called cute if it hadn’t caught him so off-guard. “What?”

“I’m afraid it’s true, Levi,” Erwin said, reaching forward to brush some of Levi’s hair out of his face and then trailing his fingers down his cheek. Levi felt his cheeks grow warm at the gentle touch, though he didn’t know why. They touched all the time.

But this felt…different.

"I find you irresistible."

"That's cheesy as hell," Levi retorted, but his stomach was twisting itself into knots. He was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting. His eyes darted to Erwin’s lips and he subconsciously ran his tongue over his own.

“So you’re…gay?” he asked.

“Extremely." Levi snorted at Erwin's exaggeration. "And I’m interested in you, Levi.”

“...Oh.” Levi ran a hand through his hair, no vulgar commentary sitting on his tongue for once. This was a surprise…but not an entirely unpleasant one. Levi wasn’t oblivious to how handsome Erwin was and he knew that he was an all-around great catch (if the hordes of boys and girls alike who confessed to him daily were any indication).

And sitting on his bed with him now, Levi found he wasn’t particularly repulsed by the thought of kissing him or holding hands with him or…doing other things, with him. Not repulsed at all.

Propelled by some unknown force, Levi placed hand on Erwin’s shoulder and leaned forward. Encouraged when Erwin didn’t pull back, he went the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Erwin’s. Just a simple kiss, but his cheeks were flaming when he pulled away.

“I guess I wouldn’t be so grossed out with the thought of being with you,” he muttered. "Even if you are a cheesy weirdo."

His eyes widened when Erwin’s mouth suddenly closed over his own again. His lips were open in surprise and he felt Erwin’s tongue slip past them. Nothing like the chaste kiss they’d just shared. Levi grabbed a hold of Erwin’s shoulders to keep from falling as Erwin pushed him flat against the bed so that he was positioned between Levi’s legs.

“Fast bastard, aren’t you?” Levi whispered. He heard Erwin chuckle.

“I think I’ve waited long enough, Levi.”

Erwin slid a hand down Levi’s body, giving his ass a squeeze before hitching his leg up.

“Erwin.” Levi shivered as Erwin’s lips began to travel down his jaw and to his neck, licking and biting at the skin there. He was sure he’d be covered in hickeys after this.

“Wait,” he breathed. Erwin paused and pulled back so that he was looking Levi in the face. Damn, he looked good like this. He was always so put-together and neat. Levi liked seeing him disheveled and a little out of control for a change. He liked it a lot. “Um.” It took him a moment to remember what he wanted to say. “Are we going to have sex?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like we’re about to have sex,” Levi said.

“Because we are.”

Erwin’s hand trailed up and down Levi’s leg, and Levi had to focus to get his thoughts in order. “Right now?”

Erwin raised his gaze back to Levi’s. “I’ll stop if you want me to, but for me personally…” He rubbed his erection against Levi’s to demonstrate, eliciting a surprised gasp from Levi. “I’ve been holding back for a while now.”

Levi cleared his throat. “You have?”

“I have.” Levi shuddered when his lips returned to Levi’s neck, planting soft kisses down his shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to see you lose yourself completely under me,” he said against his skin.

Levi let out a short laugh. “Is that supposed to turn me on?”

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Erwin pressed his crotch against Levi’s erection.

Levi shrugged. “Just a little. Don’t go thinking you’re hot shit all of the sudden.”

Levi had to suppress a moan as Erwin grinded their hips together. “I won’t. Hey Levi?”

“Y-yeah?” Levi asked, struggling not to reflect his arousal in his tone.

“How about you take your clothes off for me?”

Levi frowned. “You want me to do it?”

“Yep.”

“Like, by myself?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Er, I guess not.” Levi slid out from under Erwin and off the bed. “Why?” he asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“No reason,” Erwin replied, a smirk on his face as he watched Levi disrobe. “I just wanted to watch you get undressed.”

Levi felt a little self-conscious despite himself. “What a fucking perv.”

Erwin didn’t bother denying it, instead watching Levi’s pants as they slipped down his slim legs.

“Just the boxers left,” Erwin murmured.

Levi flushed and turned his back to Erwin to avoid looking at him.

“I don’t mind this view either,” Erwin said, and Levi could just hear the smug smile in the bastard’s voice.

“I don’t give a shit,” he said, and bent over and pulled them off. He didn’t bother turning back around.

Erwin’s voice sounded more strained now. “Lube’s in the third drawer of the nightstand.”

Levi walked over to the nightstand with a little more confidence now that he could see how aroused Erwin was at the sight of him. He decided to torture him a bit and bent over the drawer, giving Erwin a complete view of his ass.

“Shit Levi,” Erwin groaned. “Pick up the pace.”

Levi grinned as his fingers closed around the tube. “Almost there, Erwin. Don’t give up now.”

Levi heard the bed creak as Erwin got up and crossed the room to where Levi was standing. He looked up at Erwin as he took the lube from him and placed a hand on his hip to guide him toward the desk.

“Bend over. I’ll prepare you.”

Levi bit his lip but did as he was told and bent over, bracing his hands on the desk. He sensed Erwin’s large presence looming behind him and jumped a little when he felt his hands on the backs of his thighs.

“You’re going to have to spread your legs for me,” he said into Levi’s ear. Levi hated that that made him shiver, but complied, widening his stance. He gasped when Erwin pulled his hips further out and against his crotch.

“Sorry,” Erwin said, though Levi could clearly tell that he wasn’t. “I just needed a better position.”

“Hurry it up, Erwin,” Levi growled, impatient and a little embarrassed. “I don’t know if you know this, but standing naked against a desk isn’t that fun.”

Erwin laughed and Levi could hear him slicking his fingers with lube. “Don’t worry, Levi. I’ll satisfy you soon.”

Levi exhaled slowly. “You better.”

“I’m going to put a finger in, okay?”

Levi nodded but was still a little off-guard when he felt Erwin’s finger slip past his entrance. He struggled not to make pathetic sounds as Erwin worked another finger inside and began to pull and stretch at him.

“Do you think you’re ready yet?” Erwin asked softly. Levi only made a tiny noise of agreement. He turned his head slightly and licked his lips in anticipation when he saw Erwin’s hand sliding lube over his cock, giving himself a few slow strokes.

Erwin gripped Levi’s hips once more. “Do you want to move to the bed…?”

“I don’t give a shit at the moment,” Levi said. “Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the tip of Erwin’s cock at his entrance. He let out a slow breath as Erwin pushed further inside until he was in all the way.

“I’m going to start moving,” Erwin whispered. Levi just nodded.

He started with a few slow thrusts, but put more power into them as he went on. He grabbed Levi’s hips and slammed into them. Levi cried out in pleasure, before biting down on his lip to prevent Erwin’s parents from hearing them. Quiet whimpers escaped his lips as Erwin continued to rock into him.

“Why are you so quiet, Levi?” Erwin asked, his fingers digging roughly into Levi’s sides. “Don’t be afraid to let your voice out.”

“You want me to announce to your Mom and Dad that you’re fucking me against a desk?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“They’re not home, Levi,” he said, right before he grabbed Levi’s cock and began to give him firm, fast strokes. Levi let go of his self-control, moaning and crying out freely as Erwin’s cock filled him with pleasure.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the desk. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

Erwin lifted Levi’s hips slightly to give himself a better angle and then rammed inside him. Levi arched his back at how deep he was.

“Is that better?” Erwin asked haltingly. Levi could only nod. His eyes were watering at the intensity of Erwin’s thrusts and every breath came in a gasp or a moan. He was edging closer to his limit.

“Erwin,” he breathed. “I-I’m about to—” He gasped and felt his muscles tighten up as he shuddered through an orgasm, and came all over the desk. Erwin’s thrusts slowed as well, and Levi inhaled sharply when he felt him release inside.

“Bastard,” he muttered, still quivering and gripping the dirtied desk. “You didn’t even put a condom on.”

Erwin pressed a soft kiss to the base of Levi’s neck. “It was our first time. It had to be special.”

Levi snorted. “You just wanted to cum in my ass you pervert.”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Pull out already,” Levi said, wriggling forward. “I feel gross.”

“Stay here,” Erwin said, carefully pulling out. Levi grimaced as he felt cum dribble down his legs. “I’ll clean you up.” He paused. “Although, you don’t look so bad like this.”

“Shut up,” Levi snapped. “And don’t take too long,” Levi said. “This feels awkward.”

Erwin laughed and pressed a wet paper towel between Levi’s legs. “It didn’t feel so awkward just a minute ago when you were screaming and moaning in pleasure.”

“Shut up, Erwin.”

“Will do,” Erwin said as he finished cleaning him up. “Now what?”

“Now,” Levi straightened from his position over the desk, his legs still embarrassingly wobbly. “I’m going to take a shower and you are going to disinfect every inch of this room—specifically the desk.”

Erwin sighed. “The least you could do is invite me to shower with you.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how insanitary that it? God Erwin, why don’t you think about these things?”

Erwin just shook his head with a sigh, and set about cleaning the desk.


End file.
